1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the systems for packaging of semiconductor wafers to prevent damage and breakage during transportation and more particularly to padding structures to buffer shock and vibration encountered during transportation of the semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various containers, boxes, and filler shapes are well known and used in many industries. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,379 (Myers) and 4,828,929 (Pierson) are examples of boxes to carry such objects as coin rolls and cylindrical objects such as so called wheels of cheese.
The shipment of semiconductor wafers requires that the semiconductor wafers be buffered from shock and vibration. The semiconductor wafer cases are either circular or rectangular in shape.
If semiconductor wafers are to be shipped in a mixture of circular and rectangular semiconductor wafer cases, the cases must be packaged and padded in separate shipping containers to accommodate the difference in shapes of the semiconductor wafer cases. This increases the costs of shipping and of shipping materials.